Counter-Strike: Global Offensive
Counter-Strike: Global Offensive (CS: GO) is an upcoming first-person shooter video game in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. It was announced on August 12, 2011 with an expected release date of Q1 2012.http://store.steampowered.com/news/6059/ It is being developed by Valve Corporation and Hidden Path Entertainment for Microsoft Windows, Mac OS X, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360, and will be download-only.http://kotaku.com/5834542/an-hour-with-counter+strike-go Development Counter-Strike: Global Offensive began as a port of Counter-Strike: Source to the Xbox 360 by Hidden Path Entertainment. Valve saw the oppritunity and decided to expand the game since Counter-Strike was their least updated franchise at the time. Jess Cliffe confirmed the name on the official Steam forums on August 11, 2011,http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=24307192&postcount=3 while Valve confirmed it in the official announcement on August 12, 2011. Counter-Strike: Global Offensive is designed on the latest and updated version of the Source engine, and is not built off Counter-Strike: Source. Valve is developing the game to be both casual and competitive, and is including a matchmaking system as well as support for dedicated servers. A closed beta started on November 30 for people who received beta keys from gaming events. The beta will be expanded at a later date, with everybody eventually being able to play. Features This information was collected from ESEA News, ESL, Kotaku, IGN, and GameSpot. Weapons *There are 8 new weapons. *Several changes to weapons, such as firepower, rate of fire, accuracy, and movement rate. *There will be silencers, confirmed in many gameplay videos. Pistols Terrorists #Tec-9 #Glock 18 #P250 #Five-seveN #Dual Berettas #Desert Eagle Counter-Terrorists #P2000 #Glock 18 #P250 #Five-seveN #Dual Berettas #Desert Eagle Shotguns Terrorists #Nova #XM1014 #Sawed-Off Shotgun Counter-Terrorists #Nova #XM1014 #Mag-7 Submachine guns Terrorists #PP-Bizon #MAC-10 #UMP-45 #P90 Counter-Terrorists #MP7 #MP9 #UMP-45 #P90 Rifles Terrorists #Galil AR #AK-47 #SSG 08 #SG 556 #AWP #G3 SG/1 Counter-Terrorists #FAMAS F1 #Colt M4A1 #SSG 08 #AUG A1 #AWP #SCAR-20 Machine guns Terrorists #M249 #IMI Negev Counter-Terrorists #M249 #IMI Negev Equipment *Armor costs money in Competitive mode, while it is free in Casual mode. *The defusal kit is no longer buyable. It is randomly given to two Counter-Terrorists at the start of the round. *There is new equipment, including Molotov cocktails, decoy grenades, and the Zeus x27. Maps *The game will launch with 8 updated classic maps; Aztec, Dust, Dust2, Inferno, Italy, Nuke, Office, and Train. *There are 8 new maps for the new Arsenal game mode; Baggage, Shoots, Shorttrain, Bank, Lake, Safehouse, Sugarcane, and Stmarc. Miscellaneous *Competitive and Casual modes *New Arsenal game mode, based on the popular Gun Game mod for Counter-Strike: Source. It has two variations; Arsenal: Demolition and Arsenal: Arms Race. *New factions and changes to classic ones *Matchmaking system based on skill *Support for dedicated servers *Leaderboards *The money system has been reworked to better accommodate the weapon and equipment changes. *Model size as well as hitboxes slightly reduced. *Cross-platform multiplayer between Microsoft Windows, Mac OS X and PlayStation 3 players. *The hand models for Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists have been graphically updated and look different for each team. *The HUD, crosshair and buy VGUI has been updated. *The PlayStation 3 version supports the DualShock 3 controller, PlayStation Move or a USB keyboard/mouse, while the Xbox 360 version is limited to a controller. *Split-screen against and with a partner has been confirmed by Chet Faliszek during Interviews. *Offline games against bots. *When a player throws a grenade, different radio messages will appear in the chatbox, such as: **"Fire in the hole!" for HE grenades. **"Flashbang out!" for Flashbangs. **"Smoke out!" for Smoke grenades. **"FireBomb on the way!" for Molotov cocktails. **"Decoy out!" for Decoy grenades. Trivia *''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' was announced on August 12, 2011, 12 years (exactly 146 months or 4,444 days) after Counter-Strike was originally released as a mod (June 12, 1999). Gallery Official screenshots screenshot1_csgo.jpg screenshot2_csgo.jpg screenshot3_csgo.jpg screenshot4_csgo.jpg screenshot5_csgo.jpg screenshot6_csgo.jpg screenshot7_csgo.jpg controls.png References External links *Official website *[http://store.steampowered.com/app/1800/ Counter-Strike: Global Offensive] at Steam *Intro Trailer at Steam *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Counter-Strike:_Global_Offensive Counter-Strike: Global Offensive] at Wikipedia Category:Games Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive